Harry Potter and the Enchantment of the Unicorns
by slytherin-bucklander
Summary: This is one of my first FF. I've just now started to post my works. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The Girl who lived  
It was a warm sunny summer day in Surrey, England. If you looked at all of the houses on Privet Drive you would expect No. 4 to be the same as all the other houses.  
No. 4 Privet Drive was home to Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and their son Dudley Dursley. The only flaw in their happy normal family was Harry Potter, Vernon and Petunia Dursley's nephew.  
Harry Potter looked normal with his jet black hair and glasses. Although, he looked normal, he was a wizard in training who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry stared out of his bedroom window hoping to see an owl with a letter for him (magic folk use owls to deliver mail).  
Harry's owl, Hedwig, flapped her wings inside her cage.  
"Sorry Hedwig but I can't let you out. Aunt Petunia will get mad," sighed Harry. Hedwig hooted angrily at Harry.  
Harry was very bored; he did not know what to do. He was expecting a letter from Ron Weasley, his best friend. That's what Harry missed most at Hogwarts; his friends. Of course, Harry liked everything about Hogwarts (except Potions class with his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape).  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were Harry's best friends ever since his first year at Hogwarts. Harry would have never survived his adventures without them.  
Harry switched his thoughts back to being bored. He looked at Hedwig.  
I'll write a letter, thought Harry. He rushed over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, his eagle feather quill that Hermione had given him, and a bottle of ink.  
He dipped his quill into the bottle of ink and thought about who he was going to write to.  
"Hmm," Harry thought hard. "Who could I write to?" he asked himself. Harry went through a list of names in his mind. He was so desperate that he even considered writing to his least favorite person, Draco Malfoy, but then thought that it would have been a bad idea.  
"Hagrid," Harry shouted, "Why didn't I think of it before?"  
Hedwig gave a small jump inside her cage. Harry must have startled her.  
Harry was just about to place his quill on the piece of parchment when he saw an owl outside his window.  
"Yes!" he exclaimed and dashed over to the window. He caught the letter and fumbled as he tried to open it.  
The letter read:  
Harry,  
I have some great news: you will have a guest on your birthday. Dumbledore and I think it's time for you to meet this person. Hagrid will bring them to the Dursley's house and then you two will go to the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer.  
Sincerely,  
Sirius  
P.S. Don't try guessing who it is, I know your reputation for detective work.  
  
My birthday? That's tomorrow, thought Harry.  
He ran down stairs and into the kitchen, there Aunt Petunia was cooking dinner.  
"Do not run in the house!" Aunt Petunia looked mad.  
"Well, I've got some great news!" Harry told her.  
"I know I got a letter from your god father." She gave a little shutter. "You have a guest coming tomorrow."  
"Is it alright?" asked Harry.  
"Well your Uncle Vernon isn't here and he would definitely not allow it," Aunt Petunia said grumpily. "But you will be leaving the next day so I will allow it."  
"Thank you," said Harry. "Now this doesn't mean you can get away with everything and I don't want any magic while your guest is here," she warned. Harry was pretty sure that the only reason Aunt Petunia was letting his guest stay was because she was probably afraid of Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry didn't even bother to wonder and ran upstairs to write to Ron and Hermione.  
  
The next day Harry got dressed in his best clothes. He was so excited and wondered who his guest was. Harry couldn't think of anyone so important. Maybe it was Sirius himself, but he couldn't come out in the wizarding or the muggle world. Besides, it was someone he has never met before. He went down the stairs as the door bell rang. He rushed to the door but Aunt Petunia got there first. Dudley was hiding behind her looking frightened. She opened the door and there stood the great seven foot tall Hagrid. Dudley started to whimper uncontrollably, as his last experience with Hagrid had not been a pleasant one.  
"Hagrid!" Exclaimed Harry, "Hello there, Harry." Hagrid gave Harry a warm smile. "Well, I've got ter make this quick, got somthin' ter do fer Dumbledore." Hagrid moved out of view and revealed a young girl Harry thought to be around his age. The girl had flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes just like Harry's. She had her Hogwart's trunk by her side and was holding a white cat. Harry thought she looked very familiar, and then it hit him. She was identical to his mother, Lily Potter. He stood in the door frame, shocked. Hagrid's voice came out of no where and said, "I know what yer thinking Harry, and yep, she is related to ya." Harry's mouth dropped right open.  
The girl greeted Harry in a small voice saying, "Hello." She held out her hand for Harry to shake, he shook it still bewildered. "I'm Kathrin and I'm as shocked as you are!" Harry looked closely at the girl, under her flaming red bangs was a lighten bolt scar identical to Harry's. His thought went wild; could this be his sister? Harry looked back at Aunt Petunia; she was as surprised as he was. Harry knew Aunt Petunia was not fond of his mother, who was her sister, and Kathrin looked just like Lily. After Hagrid left, Harry helped Kathrin carry her stuff up to his room. They set up a mat for her to sleep on. "So," Harry said. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. Kathrin looked up at him and smiled. "I bet you've been wondering where I've been." She laughed. "Yeah," Harry sat down on his bed. "Well, I've been at Hogwarts." "You've been at Hogwarts all this time?" Harry stared at her. "Yeah," she said. "I was in America before I came to Hogwarts. I was supposed to attend a wizarding school there, but Dumbledore insisted that I go to Hogwarts since you were there." "How come I didn't see you get sorted?" Harry asked eagerly. "Are you in my same year?" "Of course, we're twins you know, fraternal twins actually. Anyway I arrived late; it took a while to get me enrolled at Hogwarts." "What house are you in? I've never seen you in Gryffindor." "That's cause I'm not." Kathrin smirked at him. She looked down at the ground and said coolly, "I'm in Slytherin." "You," Harry raised his eyebrows, "in Slytherin?" Harry wondered why on earth she was in Slytherin. Then again, Dumbledore said Voldemort passed a little of himself in Harry when he was weakened, so maybe he did the same to Kathrin. But Harry thought of Slytherins as scum, and now since his own sister was one; he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that whatever house Kathrin was in, he wouldn't judge her but cherish her; his only living relative. "Harry," Kathrin got his attention, "are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Harry smiled. "It's just...I'm so glad that...you know...you're here." "So am I," Kathrin hugged him.  
  
They went down to dinner and ate a full meal. Soon it was 9:00 pm and it was time for bed. Harry and Kathrin would be leaving for Ron's house in the morning and needed a good nights rest. Saying Good Night, they went up to there room. As Harry fell asleep a smile came upon his face as happy thoughts came into his mind. He finally had a living relative. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
New Friend meets old  
POTTER!" Aunt Petunia yelled at Harry from the kitchen. Harry awoke with a jump. "WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED! POTTER!"  
Harry slipped on his glasses.  
"I'M COMING!" Harry was still tired and he did not want to get up to make breakfast.  
Harry totally forgot about Kathrin. He almost stepped on her when he got out of bed. Harry apologized for this all morning.  
"Really, Harry, it's fine. I've lived at a wizard orphanage all of my life, I've been stepped on more than once." Kathrin laughed as they brushed their teeth.  
"You've lived in a wizard orphanage? I never knew there was such a thing." Harry asked with curiosity.  
"Yep. In America, but I'm sure there's one here. I was the oldest one there, of course. All of the others always bothered me and asked me about Hogwarts when I got my letter. It was really annoying, I'm glad I don't live there anymore!" Kathrin looked at Harry then said, "So, wanna go downstairs?"  
"I rather not; I hate the Dursleys, I would be more happy in the orphanage. We better go down, though; Aunt Petunia is really strict."  
Kathrin picked up her cat and they went downstairs. Harry followed.  
Before they entered the kitchen Harry asked, "What's your cat's name?"  
"Oh, this is Artemis. He's been with me ever since my fourth birthday. He arrived at the orphanage and was given to me by Dumbledore." Kathrin smiled. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts.  
Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast while Dudley sat at the kitchen table, looking hungry.  
"I thought I was supposed to cook breakfast?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia as he sat down next to Dudley, who scooted as far away from Kathrin as possible.  
"Don't be stupid, Potter. You have a guest, and besides," Aunt Petunia paused to flip the bacon, "you were late out of bed. I want you to leave far that house your going to as soon as possible. Now, eat your breakfast." Aunt Petunia scooped some eggs on to Harry's plate.  
"Thank you," Kathrin said politely as Aunt Petunia served Kathrin breakfast. Aunt Petunia smiled weekly.  
"MMMMMROOOWW!" Artemis groaned.  
Aunt Petunia jumped; she didn't like animals.  
"Oh, Artemis! Stop whining. I know you're hungry." Kathrin patted Artemis on the head.  
"I'm sorry; I don't have any cat food." Aunt Petunia acting like she cared, though she didn't.  
"It's okay," Kathrin explained. She picked up a piece of bacon and placed it on a napkin for Artemis. Aunt Petunia didn't approve of this but kept quiet.  
Harry and Kathrin ran up stairs to pack, the Weasleys would be there soon.  
As they packed their trunks, Kathrin told Harry more about her, like her friends in Slytherin and how she wished she was on the Slytherin Quiditch team.  
"I don't think they would want a girl on the team. I don't understand, I'm a good chaser, why do they have to have all boys?!" Kathrin sighed.  
"You'll probably make it if you tried out." Harry soothed Kathrin.  
Right before they finished packing something amazing happened. Artemis actually, well, talked. Kathrin had told Harry Artemis had magic powers, but forgot to tell him that she had a talking cat.  
"Kathrin, Harry, you best hurry up, the Weasleys are here!" Artemis hollered while glancing out the window. Harry jumped pretty high.  
"Oops, I forgot to tell you, Harry, Artemis can talk." Kathrin apologized.  
"Imagine that," Harry said sarcastically.  
"Yes, so sorry, Harry, but you must hurry!" Artemis sounded both cheerful and strict, well, Harry couldn't really tell; he had never heard a cat talk.  
All of a sudden, someone knocked at Harry's bedroom door. Harry opened the door.  
"Ron, Hermione, it's great to see you!" Harry shouted happily as he saw Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron stepped into the room.  
"Oh, Harry, it's wonderful to see you!" Hermione hugged Harry then said, "Well, Harry aren't you going to introduce us?" Hermione looked passed Harry and at Kathrin.  
"Oh, this is Kathrin..." Before Harry could finish Hermione rushed towards Kathrin.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kathrin. I'm Hermione Granger. Do you attend Hogwarts?" Hermione shook Kathrin's hand and didn't stop; she was a little over-excited.  
"Hello, Hermione. Yeah, I do go to Hogwarts. I'm in the same year actually." Kathrin struggled to free her hand from Hermione's grip.  
Ron pushed Hermione out of the way so he could greet Kathrin. Hermione didn't approve of this action and opened her mouth to argue, but Harry stopped her.  
"I'm Ron Weasley. So, if you're in the same year as us how come we've never seen you...."  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted. "How can you be so stupid? There are at least a thousand students at Hogwarts! You just met her, give her a break!"  
"Well, excuse me! Not all of us have read Hogwarts, a History a zillion times!"  
"Maybe if you did you'd have better grades! You'd also know how many kids are at Hogwarts!" Hermione had said the wrong thing. Ron was furious and was about to do something his mother would have killed him for. He caught himself and took some of Harry's stuff and stormed down the stairs.  
"Hmph!" Hermione huffed. "Let's get the rest of your stuff; the Weasleys are waiting for us."  
  
They grabbed the rest of their things and headed down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron's little sister, Ginny, Ron's brothers, Fred and George (twins), and a furious looking Ron.  
Kathrin introduced herself to the Weasleys, and she spent most of her time on the trip to the Weasley's house talking with Fred and George. Harry thought she was flirting with them because she kept blushing.  
They went straight to bed when they got to the Weasley's house. Harry and Ron slept in Ron's room, Kathrin, Hermione, and Ginny slept in Ginny's room, and everybody else slept in their normal rooms.  
Harry was glad to be back with wizards and his friends. 


End file.
